


【羊凡】惩罚

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【羊凡】惩罚

高杨不过是出差了五天，黄子弘凡就和脱了缰的野马一样，是撒开了蹄子可劲造作。

怪黄子弘凡过于放荡不羁爱自由，好不容易逮着空高杨不在，第一天还压着性子啥也没干，后面几天那是拉着龚子棋天天就往酒吧跑。

朋友圈深夜蹦迪的视频那是发了一个又一个，以为自己屏蔽了高杨就可以了，也是没仔细想想和高杨一起出差的是谁啊。

张超这种专门看热闹不嫌事大的人自然是第一时间就把视频转给了高杨，所以黄子以为自己隐藏的可好，实际上一举一动都在高杨的眼皮子下面。

高杨也是存了心思想看看小孩儿趁自己不在能野到一个什么程度，但好在除了去酒吧喝点酒，稍微上点头就在酒吧乱蹦哒以外也没什么越矩的事，想了想每次去都有老龚看着，也就没有在和黄子视频的时候戳穿他。

但总归还是放不下心，黄子弘凡向来是没人拘着就容易放飞自己的，高杨紧赶慢赶，压着底下的人提前完成了工作，就先一天飞回了家。

推开家门进去一看，不出所料，果然是黑漆漆的一片，高杨“啪”的一声嗯开了灯，饭桌上的碗筷都还没有收拾。

再一看，盘子里的菜都是满的，米饭也没吃几口，看样子是没扒拉几口饭就急匆匆去了酒吧，甚至连拖鞋都是乱甩在客厅的，沙发上的衣服东一件西一件的，就说黄子弘凡这几天视频怎么都是在书房呢，客厅乱成这样他倒是敢吗。

 

凌晨三点多，黄子弘凡这才哼着小曲儿溜溜哒哒的往家赶，心里还不听回味着这几天的潇洒，默默盘算着趁明天高杨回来之前，白天再去哪里享受最后的欢乐。

结果一打开门，就看见高杨坐在沙发上看手机，黄子弘凡感觉自己清晰的听见了“咯噔”一声，心里只有完蛋了这个想法。

“过来。”

黄子弘凡一小步一小步往高杨那边挪，终于还是在高杨斜挑着眼睛看过来的时候，心一横一大步迈了过去。

顺着高杨招手的动作，黄子弘凡像只讨巧的小猫似的，脸上带着讨好的笑容蹲下了身子，趴在了高杨膝盖上。

“杨，我错了，我保证不会有下次了。”

高杨对黄子带着撒娇语气的话语不置可否，只是用纤细的手指勾着黄子略带些小卷的头发打转，屋子里寂静的能听见时钟滴答滴答走动的声音，高杨身上若有若无的香水味不断蹿进黄子的鼻间。

头发被轻微触动的感觉连带着头皮，直瘙痒到了黄子的神经深处，但奈何现在情况不明，黄子弘凡也只好忍着痒，静等高杨回应。

过了半晌，高杨才轻轻发出了几声意味不明的哼。

练过钢琴带着些茧子的手，顺着黄子脖颈处的细滑伸进宽大的短袖里，又沿着一节一节突出的脊背向下抚摸，肆意的抚摸黄子的皮肤。

微凉的手指带着些色情手法的触摸，引起黄子阵阵的战栗，身子忍不住的向上拱起，两只手紧紧攥住高杨的裤子，嘴里还不停轻哼着高杨的名字。

手指终于顺应两人共同的想法来到隐秘处，指尖轻戳着入口处，感受着熟悉的柔软触感，高杨的眸色微暗。

“阿黄流了好多水呀。”

“高杨，进来，进来好不好。”

出人意料的是，高杨却撤出了早已濡湿的穴口，转而抚摸起黄子瘦而突出的锁骨，吐出来的话带着和此时极其不相符的温柔语调。

“阿黄你是不是这几天都没有好好吃饭啊，感觉瘦了好多。”

突如其来的被戳中干的坏事，黄子弘凡一个激灵，恢复了神智，正支支吾吾不知道要怎么回答。

“坏孩子当然要惩罚才可以，去看看我给你带的礼物吧。”

 

顺着高杨眼神的方向看过去，黄子这才注意到旁边沙发上一直放着一个盒子，虽然心里早就做好了准备不会是什么好东西，但看到盒子里的猫耳朵和猫尾巴的时候，黄子弘凡还是忍不住在心里骂了句娘。

本想着再回头撒撒娇，看能不能侥幸度过这关，一回头就对上了高杨不容置疑的眼神，黄子就知道这次是完了，果然不是高杨的对手。

高杨从盒子里拿出润滑剂拧开盖子递给黄子，黄子眼见没法，也只好忍着羞耻接过，一只手向身后伸去，慢慢进行开拓。

但自己用手指拓开身后嫩处的感觉实在是过于怪异，有种自己在操自己的微妙诡异感，所以黄子弘凡的手指只是在后穴不深处浅浅的抽插。

冷不防就被高杨拽着手腕，将手指带离温热的地方，

“阿黄自己不愿意扩张，那只好我来帮阿黄了，阿黄真是懒。”

高杨嘴上一边说着，一边拿起旁边带着假阳具的猫尾巴沾满润滑液，坚定的磨过层层软肉，向最深处进发。

黄子弘凡被高杨不停歇的动作弄得止不住的颤抖，手臂早已没了支撑的力气，连带着身后的尾巴也跟着不断轻颤。

终于抵达了最深处，黄子早已被高杨时不时抽插的动作作弄的神智全无，带着湿热气息的喘息不停从嘴边溢出。

猫尾边上细细的绒毛因过于深入的阳具，也已到达了小穴的边上，随着黄子呼吸的动作剐蹭着敏感的穴肉，偏偏高杨还要拧着猫尾巴再往里面抽插。

引得黄子更加气促的喘息起来，直起身子靠在高杨的肩膀上，“呜，高杨，慢点...我受不了了......”

高杨手上暂缓了动作，可嘴上却吐露了一句句叫黄子弘凡脸红心跳的话语。

“阿黄可以的，阿黄每次都口是心非呢。”

“阿黄你知道吗，我买的时候还纠结过是买黑色的好还是白色的好，现在看来果然黑色的比较好。”

高杨用尾巴的黑色尖在黄子小麦色的肌肤上打圈，短促的绒毛并不是非常细软的，压死了反而带着点坚硬的戳刺感，这力道对于正处于情欲之中的黄子弘凡来说倒是恰到好处。

“阿黄有了黑色的尾巴后，就像只不学无术来人间专门吸人精力的妖精一样。”

随着最后一句对妖精的语气加重，高杨手上也将带着黑色细绒毛的尾巴猛地向前一顶，顶的黄子发出一声突然提起的呻吟，居然在没有任何触碰的情况下就到达了高潮。

还不等黄子弘凡好好体味快感，高杨就忍不住将猫尾巴拿了出来撇到一边，换上早已昂扬的性器。感受着肉刃被早已开拓的嫩肉层层叠叠包裹的愉悦，高杨满足的吐出了口气。

高杨一进去还不等黄子适应，就大开大合地操弄起来，激烈地一下下向小穴的敏感点撞击，时不时还晃动着腰部压着敏感点捻磨。

“嗯...啊！高杨不行了，慢点....慢...”

黄子弘凡彻底被干的失了神，感觉自己腰部以下都沉浸在极端舒服的欲望中，引得自己不断抬高胯部迎合着高杨的动作。

手不自觉的搭在了高杨脖子上，高杨直接就吻了下来，伴随着下身带着水声的挺动动作，唇瓣不停的撕咬着黄子的嘴唇，湿滑的舌头钻进黄子的嘴里抵死缠绵。

 

突然高杨的动作更用力了些，像要把黄子钉死在自己的性器上一样，肉刃朝着湿软的穴心一阵猛烈的顶撞，黄子弘凡被干的不断提高呻吟，甚至浑身上下都泛着红。

 

随着几下深顶，高杨紧紧抱住黄子，两人同时到达了高潮，带着满身的汗水两个人的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，带给黄子弘凡某种难以言喻的舒适感。

 

“以后还敢这么野了不？”

“哎呀，都说了我错了杨 ”


End file.
